Titanium Lies
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: Beca is the lead singer in an up incoming rock band. What happens when her manager invites a certain red head to her gig?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new fic, Titanium Lies. Hope you like it-M**

Beca pulled in her guitar to an amp when Tom called her over.

"Yeah, what's up Tom?"

Tom was Beca's bands manager and we good friend.

"I just wanted to tell you you're sets been extended, the other opening act dropped out." He told her with a big smile.

"Dude! That's awesome, so what do we get now, like 30 minutes?" Tom ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Sure do. Now go get ready to kill it." Beca finished checking her mic and guitar and went back to the bands dressing room.

"Yo small fry! When do we go on?" Amy, her drummer and crazy Aussie friend asked her.

"Twenty five minutes. You ready?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"I'm always ready!" Amy proceeded to pop open a Beer and chug it before smashing the can. "We're going to crush it!"

Beca laughed and went to find her bassist. "Jesse!? Where are you bro?

" Jesse emerged from the alley way exit with a bag of fast food. "I got the munchies for tacos." He as he held up the Taco Bell bag. Beca laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, eat fast. We go on soon."

Jesse saluted her" aye aye captain."

xxxxxxx

"Aubrey! Come on we're going to be late!" Chloe whined at Aubrey's slow pace of getting ready.

" I don't even see why you want to go, you don't even know this band." Aubrey said putting the finishing touches on her make up.

"Tom, my old friend from college, is the manager. He told me there really good, plus the tickets are free so shut up and get a move on!" Chloe left Aubrey's room to make sure she had everything she needed for tonight.

She went through her bag checking for the tickets, her phone and all her other essentials. When she finished her check Aubrey had appeared from her bedroom.

"Ready." She stated smoothing out her outfit.

"Finally!" Chloe said dramatically. "Let's go!"

xxxxxxxx

The bar was packed, a sea of people from wall to wall. Beca looked from behind the curtain scouting the crowd. This was their first big gig they've had as a band. Beca was nervous but excited at the same time, just the way she likes it. She saw Tom make his way out on the stage.

"Hey guys how are you to tonight?"

The crowd responded lively.

"That's good. We've got some great bands playing tonight. So please welcome Titanium Lies!"

Beca turned to Amy "we've got to get a better name."

Jesse came up behind her "nah dude it rocks. We rock. Let's go rock!"

He walked out on stage and the crowd erupted in applause. Next followed Amy, she fist pumped the air. Beca took a deep breath and walked out and took her place. She slung her guitar over her shoulder and approached the mic.

"Are you guys ready to have some fun?" The crowd yelled a mixed response of "yes" and "yeah." Beca smirk. "Then let's do this thing, we are Titanium Lies, and here we go!"

xxxxxx

Chloe pushed her way to the front of the crowd dragging Aubrey with her. When the band members walked on stage her face lit up.

"I'm so excited Aub." She yelled toward Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled and half-heartedly rolled her eyes at her friend. As soon as the lead singer came into her view Chloe was captivated. The girl wasn't exactly Aubrey's type. Too "alternative." But she was exactly Chloe's type. Chloe loved the whole 'rebel without a cause' look. Aubrey leaned over to talk to Chloe.

"You're drooling."

Chloe stuck her tongue out. "Shut up."

xxxx

Beca started strumming the intro to their last song; then approached the mic.

"Waiting all night not a call in sight.

I've got the babe but I've got no bite."

Beca had noticed the red head dead center in the front row. She made sure to make eye contact during this song.

"Wanna have some fun, wanna have someone to make me feel alright.

I'm looking at you, you're looking at me too.

Yeah I know what you wanna do."

Beca's stage presense was massive compared to her small frame. The way she held the mic and stand had Chloe biting her lip.

"But your girlfriend wants the night to end. Baby, Tell me something new." Beca's eyes bore into Chloe's.

Chloe's mind was on overdrive.

" It's too bad about your girl. She doesn't look like she's much fun. Too bad you've got a date tonight because you're looking like you're the one."

Chloe couldn't help but think the message was directed at her. And if it indeed was directed toward her and her over active brain was delusional. She'd make damn sure to let the girl know she didn't have a girlfriend…yet.

The last note on Beca's guitar rang out. She thanked the crowd and walked off the stage with her band.

Tom was waiting in the wing. "You guys killed it!" He said hugging Beca and Amy and high diving Jesse.

"Yeah we sure did. The crowd loved me and you two were alright." Fat Amy joked.

Jesse nudged Beca in the ribs "did you see those two girls in the front row? The cute red head didn't take her eyes off of you the whole night."

Beca smirked and shook her head. "I might have noticed." Beca shrugs.

Fat Amy pipes in "Nah dude, you have a serious toner for that lil' ginga. You were basically eye fucking her the whole time during that last song."

Beca's face had turned beat red. Thankfully the lights were dimmed and it wasn't as noticeable.

"Whatever." Beca responded.

Tom was watching this interaction. He leaned over and asked Fat Amy something in a whisper. The woman nodded vigorously and responded" Totally bro. Hook it up!" Then fist bumped the guy before he walked away. Beca did know what was going on, but she was nervous for whatever might come out of that interaction.

xxxxxx

"They were amazing!" Chloe told Aubrey excitedly. Aubrey smiled adoringly, to be honest, she did enjoy them but she had a feeling Chloe liked the lead singer more than the band. The girl could have probably sung the same song for thirty minutes and Chloe would have the same reaction.

Chloe was looking around to see if the members of the band would come out into the bar. She heard her name being called

"Chloe!"

She turned around and saw Tom walking toward her.

"Hey you. Did you enjoy the show?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug.

" Yeah it was awesome." Chloe replied "oh this is my good friend Aubrey.

Aubrey this is Tom."

Chloe introduced the two.

"Thank you for the invites and the tickets." Aubrey said with a polite smile.

"Oh, no problem. Hey do you two want to meet the band?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I have two giant assignments due by Monday. I'll do my best to update this as frequently as possible. It will be a lot better once I'm done with this lame thing called school. Which ends for me in about three weeks. So I'll try my best to update once or twice a week. Don't hate me. Hope you all like the story so far. -M**

Chloe was bouncing on the balls of her feet and popping her knuckles. It was a nervous habit, popping her knuckles. Aubrey constantly told her it causes arthritis but Chloe would always tell her that's a myth and change subject. This time instead of scalding her friend for "endangering" her health she placed her hand calmly on the red heads small of her back. Chloe have Aubrey a smile and continued to follow Tim through the crowd of people toward the back stage entrance.

Xxxxxxxx

Beca was pacing in the bands dressing room.

"Small fry! Why are yeah pacing? Nervous about meeting you lady crush?" Amy asked while grasping a hand full of M&Ms

. Beca stopped pacing and sat down on the couch beside Amy propping her feet up in the coffee table.

"Just shut it and eat your damn candy." Beca mumbled and folded her arms over her chest in a pout.

Jesse came walking in with a beer in his hand. He threw on to Amy and Beca.

"To a good start to a kick ass band!" He raised his glass.

"Yeah we're freakin awesome." Beca raised her glass and laughed along with her band mates.

xxxxxx

Chloe and Aubrey made their way to the back of the club and Tom led the lm through a black door. "Follow me ladies." He said holding the door for both of them.

"Okay let me go make sure the band is ready." He smiled to both of them and walked down the hall and into a room.

Aubrey turned to her friend "what's up Chloe? Nervous?" She nudged her friend playfully.

"Psshh. Your know me, I'm always up for some mingling." Chloe said with a wink.

"We'll see about that." Aubrey mumbled.

Chloe turned to her "what was that Aub?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

Just then Tom emerged from the room at the end of the hall. "Right this way ladies." Chloe waged a finger at Aubrey trying her best to look menacing.

"You're safe this time Posen."

Xxxxxxx

Beca heard Tom call the girls over. Her palms were starting to sweat. Damn nerves. Beca took a long swig of her beer and wiped her hands off on her pants. Tom came through the door way followed by a tall blonde and a shorter red head.

"Ladies this is Titanium Lies." Tom gestured to three band members in front of him.

Jesse basically pounced on the two girls. "Hi I'm Jesse Swanson." He shoved his hand out toward the blonde.

Aubrey looked at the eager boy and his outstretched hand, unsure what to do with herself. Chloe seized the opportunity to save a potentially awkward moment and shook his hand.

"Hello Jesse, nice to meet you. I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey." Chloe smiled politely.

"And you too are?" Chloe asked the two other girls in the room.

"I'm Fat Amy, and this nervous little thing is Beca." Amy said with a smile.

Beca glared at Amy and grabbed her beer, deciding she needed more alcohol. "Nervous? Why are you nervous?" Fat Amy laughed and hit Beca on the shoulder.

"Because this one has a major toner for your ginger friend blondie." Beca spit out her beer with surprise.

If looks could kill Amy would be six feet under right now. Chloe walked over to Beca and stuck out her hand.

"Hey there Beca, nice to meet you."

Beca smiled and shook her hand. She extended her hand to Aubrey and shook her hand as well. Jesse made his eager presence known once more.

"Did you two enjoy the show?" Chloe answered excitedly.

"Yeah you guys were amazing." Chloe spoke only to Beca as she spoke.

Much to Jesse's dismay he got no attention for the red head and the blonde was just as indifferent.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." The Aussie said taking a big swig of her bear.

"Yeah, how about we all go somewhere? It's still early. What do you two say huh?" Tom asked Chloe and Aubrey.

Aubrey pulled Chloe aside. "I don't know Chlo, are you sure you want to go out? I mean we don't even really know these people."

Aubrey was always trying to be the voice of reason.

Chloe smiled at Aubrey's protective nature. "Aub, c'mon, when is the last time we had any fun eh? Let's just go have a few drinks and if we aren't having any fun we can go home. How does that sound?" Aubrey let out a sort sigh.

"Okay, but it is only because I know how much you'll pout and groan if we don't go."

Chloes face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yay!" She said with a giddy jump.

"Okay were in!" Chloe told the group.

"Alright! Let's party!" Amy yelled as she ripped open her shirt and pelvic thrusted into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you to all my followers and reviewers.**

**Libresbian- your review made me smile, thank you :) **

**Hope you all like this chapter; I have some interesting stuff planned for this, so I hope you stick around.**

The group had made their way to a new club that was only a couple of blocks away from the gig. Tom scored them passes, so they got to skip the line. Jesse and Amy headed straight for the bar but Beca stayed back to take in the room. The music was pounding off the speakers. Bodies were pulsating on the floor. Sweet glistening in the dimmed lights. Beca felt someone brush their hand over hers. She looked down and saw the hand of a familiar red head. Chloe had a light in her eyes that sent a waving calm through Beca's body. Like a long hug from an old friend. Sudden relief and comfort came from just on look. "Wanna dance?" Beca finally registered that the girl was talking to her and simply nods. She had missed what the red head said and hopped her nod would suffice. Chloe's smiled broadened and she took Beca's hand, dragging her onto the crowded dance floor. Beca had lost track of time but judging by the sweat covering her body and her need for water they had been out there for a while. She leaned over and asked Chloe is she wanted to take a break. Chloe's nodded and both of them went to the bar for some drinks. "I'll have water please and whatever the beautiful lady wants." Beca told the bartender. "Chloe looked at Beca with a smirk. "I'll have a rum and coke please." After the bartender had given them their drinks they found an empty booth and sat down.

"Not a big drinker?" Chloe asked as she took a sip from her glass. Beca smirked and shook her head. "Nope. But Amy drinks enough for both of us." Beca tried to steer away from the topic of drinking and effectively made Chloe laugh so that's a bonus. "I can see that." Chloe point to the dance floor. Beca followed her line of sight and saw Amy sandwiched between two large gentlemen. Beca just shook her head. That's Amy for you. "Hey, where's your friend?" Beca asked noticing the absence of the blonde. "Shit!" Chloe cursed at the relaxation that she was supposed to stay with the blonde. Chloe felt pretty bad for leaving her, I mean she didn't even want to be there. She pulled out her phone and sent her a text. "Sorry about that Beca I completely forgot about Aubrey. She's probably pissed at me for leaving her."

*Hey Aub! Are you still here?

Chloe placed her phone on the table only to hear it vibrate shortly after.

*unfortunately, Jesse has been running his mouth for the past hour! How's your girl?

Chloe laughed at her phone and look back at Beca apologetically. "Aubrey's still here. Apparently Jesses trying to get into her pants." Beca made a face. "He does that." She said before taking a drink of her water. Chloe typed a quick response to Aubrey before putting her phone back in her purse. "Beca put her empty glass down and leaned forward from her previous reclined position. " Hey Chloe, this is going to sound like a lame line, but would you like to get out of here. My ears have had enough bass for the night." Chloe smiled softly at Beca. "Sure" she responded before getting up. "What do you have in mind?" She asked before taking Beca's outstretched elbow. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Xxxxxxxxx

After a ten minute subway ride and a couple blocks of walking they ended up in front of the entrance to a park. "A park?" Chloe asked. "Not just any park, come on." Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and guides her to the desired location. In one section of the park there was placed an old piano with benched made from fallen trees. Beca led Chloe to sit on one of the seats while she took her place at the piano.

Beca's trained fingers glided delicately over the keys. Chloe knew the song but couldn't place it. Beca's voice filled the air. Once Beca reached the chorus Chloe couldn't help but look at her with amazement.

"Crack the shutters open wide.

I want to bathe you in the light of day

And just watch you as the rays

Tangle up around your face and body

I could sit here for hours

Finding new ways to be awed each minute

'Cause the daylight seems to want you, just as much as I want you."

When Beca's voice carried out the last note she looked at the red head slightly nervous at what her reaction might be. "That was beautiful." Chloe said softly. "This is my favorite place." Beca responded running her hand over the top of the piano gently. "It's pretty amazing." Chloe said taking in her surroundings. Beca got up from her seat and made her way over to Chloe. Chloe stood from her seating position expecting that they were leaving. Beca stood mere inches away from Chloe. "I'll say." She said before closing the gap between them with a gentle kiss. Chloe melted into the tenderness of the brunette. When they parted Chloe noticed Beca's eyes seemed lighter. Beca brought her hand up to Chloe's cheek. "You are beautiful." Beca said eyes glued to Chloe's. This time it was Chloe that close the gap between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you to all of the readers and reviewers, you all are amazing. Also a side note. The music in this fic isn't mine. The song in the first chapter was "Too bad about your girl by The Donnas. And the song in the last chapter was "Crack the shudders by Snow Patrol." Sorry about not saying that sooner. Anyway I hope you all keep loving this story. It is so fun to right. I'll try to keep updating quickly. Thanks -M**

The two girls had been walking hand in hand around the park for what seemly like hours. Both lost in the feelings the other gave them. Chloe's phone started to ring. Chloe stopped and gave Beca an apologetic look.

"It's probably Aubrey, one second" she pulled out her phone and sure enough Aubrey's name was flashing on the screen.

"Hey Aub." She was a little leery that Aubrey would be mad at her for leaving.

"Chloe Beale! Where the hell are you!?" Chloe's eyes went wide.

"Uh I'm with Beca."

Beca gave her a small smile at the mention of her name.

"Well can you come back and grace me with your presence. I would like to return to our apartment now?"

Chloe sighed. "Aub... Can you take the subway?" Chloe whined to her needy friend.

"Chloe Beale do you really expect me to take the desised fill, hobo infested subway!?" Chloe groaned.

Why must Aubrey be so difficult sometimes Chloe though. "Okay okay. I'll be back in a half hour."

With that Chloe hung up her phone. "Aubrey's making me come get her so I can drive is home." Beca nodded.

"That's cool. I'll go back with you, I'll probably need to help Jesse get home as well." Chloe smiled and leaned over to kiss Beca's cheek.

"You're so sweet." Beca's blushed slightly.

Xxxxxx

Beca and Chloe walked through the doors on the bar and were met by a very aggravated Aubrey.

"Where were you guys?! That guy Jesse has been trying to get into my pants for like two hours." "I don't think charlotte would like that very much." Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

"Who's charlotte?" Beca asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Aubrey told Beca while crossing her arms.

" Chlo can we please so my head is killing me and I have to get up early tomorrow." Aubrey whined.

"Yeah yeah, go start up the car Aub, let me just say bye to everyone." Aubrey took the keys and was out the door.

Chloe looked at Beca with a sweet smile. "I had a good time tonight."

Beca smiled back at Chloe. "I did too. Hey listen, we're playing a show on Saturday at the club "Ice" if you want to come." Beca said nervously.

"Can I get back stage passes?" Chloe asked flirtatiously.

"You can get anything you want." It slipped out of Beca's mouth before she could stop it.

Chloe bit her lip and looked at Beca. "Okay rock star, I'll be there."

Chloe's car horn started blaring, signaling that Aubrey wasn't willing to wait quietly anymore. "You should probably go before she storms back in here." Beca said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I probably should." Chloe said not wanting to leave.

Chloe eyes kept traveling from Becas eyes to her lips. Beca smiled and leaning in and gave Chloe a sweet kiss. Chloe pulled the brunette in closer by the fabric of her jacket. Unfortunately they needed air and had to break away. "I'll see you at the show then?" Chloe asked. "Sure will, 7:30, oh wait here.'

Beca grabbed a bar napkin and wrote her number down and gave it to Chloe.

"Score, I got the digits." Chloe joked.

Beca laughed and shook her head. The car horn started blasting again.

"Get outta here." Beca said giving Chloe a quick kiss.

As soon as Chloe had gone Beca searched the less busy bar for her friends. She spotted Amy and Jesse sitting at a booth. She walked over to them and saw the wide smiles on their faces. "

So someone's getting some ginger action huh?" The Aussie directed toward Beca.

Beca just laughed and took a seat next to Jesse. "So how did things go with Aubrey?" Beca asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I think they went great. She's totally into me." Jesse said dreamily.

"Um, Jesse about that, Aubrey is taken." Jesse kept his face neutral.

"Well who's the dude, I can totally out charm him." Beca laughed and patted his back.

"Dude, she's a lesbian." Jesse face showed he was shocked.

"But she seemed totally into me…"

Amy cut in. "Mate just let it go."

She said will giving him a light hearted punch in the shoulder.

"Come on guys, let's bounce and gets some tacos!" One the thing about this group of friends is there always up for some quality food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I told you I'd try to lengthen the next chapters, and I pretty pleased with the length of this one. The songs played or mentioned in this: Sweet Child O' Mine- Guns N Roses, Gold Lion and Turn Into – The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, West Coast- Coconut Records, Obvious- Hey Monday, Don't Trust Me- 30h3!, and That's what you get- Paramore. Hope you guys like this one! Let me know what you think-M**

Beca walked down to the bands dressing room. She entered to see Fat Amy doing her new form of "exercise" routine, which consisted of hula hooping while listening to instance foreign dub step.

"Amy!" She yelled at the Blonde but the music was too loud for her to hear.

She walked over to the stereo and turned it down.

"Amy, I'm going to go warm up, we will have a sound check in about thirty minutes okay?"

Amy held her thumb up "Aight, got it shorty. Turn my tunes up on your way out!"

Beca walked out of the room and down the hall that lead to the stage entrance. She texted Jesse telling him the same thing she told Amy.

Beca place her guitar over her shoulder and plugged in into her amp. Beca wanted to try a softer sound for tonight; her favorite guitar was going to help her. She's had this guitar since she was thirteen. It was a light golden acoustic guitar, her mom had given it to her for Christmas one year. This guitar meant the world to Beca, it was the last thing her mother ever gave her before she died.

It was the night after Christmas and they were all out of milk, so Beca's mom was headed to the grocery store. The weather had taken a horrible turn for the worse. It was pouring down rain and lightning was lighting up the sky. It was getting hard to see, the wind shield wipers were working as hard as they can but the rain was still making visibility limited. The car was pulling up to an intersection. Becas mom's light was green so she continued to drive through. But she didn't see the car speeding past the red light. The collision killed her on impact. Beca later found out that the driver of the car was wasted. His breath tested three times the legal limit of alcohol. Ever since then Beca has vowed two things; to never touch a drop of alcohol and to try to do right by her mom's memory.

Beca pulled up a stood close to a mic stand she had set up at the front of the stage. She sat on the stool and pulled the mic down to her mouth level. She began to strum a familiar tune, it was a song that she remembered her mother would listen to when she was younger. This song always put her at ease and made her feel like her mother was close.

What Beca did see was Chloe in the audience. The red head had arrived a little early to see beca before the show, but when she walked in to the see the musician playing all alone on stage she decided to let her finished before making her presence known.

Beca was moving her fingers fluidly up and down the neck of her guitar. She licked her lips then started to sing the lyrics that she had imprinted into her brain.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that

special place

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry"

Beca always got a little emotional when she sang this song. Beca has always felt that music was a way for her to say things that she could never vocalize. One day she hoped to sing this song to someone she loved. She finished the song and set her guitar down to get a water bottle. Once she got up from the stool she heard clapping. Beca squinted her eyes to try to see past the blinding spot lights.

"Hey Beca."

Chloe said as she hopped up on the stage and gave Beca a small smile.

"I swear I was being a creeper. I decided to come early to see you and when I walked through the door you were playing and I didn't want you to stop soo..." Chloe looked shy and unsure for the time since she's met Beca.

Beca reached over and pulled her into her by her hand. "I don't think you're a creeper. I'm glad you came." Chloe smiled and closed the distance between them. The kiss started off sweet but rapidly turned more heated. Beca sat back on the stool and Chloe positioned herself between her legs. Beca started to leave hot kisses on Chloe's neck and run her hands up the side of Chloe's shirt.

Xxxxx

"Where's Beca?" Jesse asked Amy as he entered the dressing room.

Amy had her feet up on the coffee table and was watching reruns of the Jerry Springer show. "

I think she's on the stage mate." Amy responded half paying attention.

"Oh okay, I'll go check, thanks Amy." Jesse made his was to the back entrance to the stage.

He opened the door but didn't hear her playing. He made his was out of the wing and saw Beca busy doing something but she definitely wasn't playing guitar. He emerged himself back in the shadows and yelled out Beca name to give them time to themselves presentable again.

"Shit" Beca said and hopped off the stool.

Chloe chuckled light and and looked for her shirt and Beca re-buttoned hers.

"Yeah, what is it Jesse I'm kind of busy." Beca said as she finished buttoning her shirt.

Chloe came over to Beca and intertwined their fingers. Chloe leaned in close to whisper in Becas ear. "You're cute when flustered." Beca blushed and shook her head.

Jesse came out of his hiding place and smirked toward Beca. "Well I can see that Bec's, but we should do a sound check. It's seven so we only have thirty minutes till show time."

At that moment Amy came in hitting her drumsticks on the wall. "Yeah short stack we should get our check of the sound on." Chloe laughed at Beca's friends actions.

"Hey babe, it's cool. I'll just sit in the audience and watch." Chloe said kissing Beca cheek sweetly.

"Yeah, okay." Beca smiled at Chloe. Chloe hopped back down and sat at a table near the stage.

Beca placed her acoustic on a guitar stand on the side of the stage and pick up her electric. She turned to the other members of the band. "

Okay guys were have time to play about six songs tonight so I was thinking we do: Gold Lion, West Coast, That's what you get…"

Beca was interrupted by their drummer.

"Oo, Beca can we do that 3oh3! Remix?"

Beca nodded and wrote it down on the sheet of paper she had been using to make their set list. Beca turned to Jesse "want to pick anything?"

"um, how about Josie and turn into, I feel like both of those get the crowd's attention."

Beca nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Let's take it from the top of Gold Lion. 1, 2, 3, 4.

Xxxxxx

Seven thirty rolled around and Beca had met Aubrey at the door. The two of them had gotten drink and now were sitting at the same table Chloe had before. Beca's band's set was going great. A few times Aubrey even leaned over and said "I liked that one." Chloe had the same smile plastered on her face the whole time. It was a mixture of happiness and pride. Being in Beca's presence brightened Chloes normally cheery days even more; she also couldn't get over how talented Beca was. She could listen to beca talk for hours and hours about music and all the aspects that go into make it. Beca and Chloe had been spending pretty much all of their time together as of late. Beca was like a drug to Chloe, ever since the first taste she's been hooked.

Chloe was pulled out of her day dream by the sound of Beca's voice.

"Thank you everyone, this will be our last song."

The crowded let out noises of disapproval, to which Beca smiled at.

" I know, but this one is special. It goes out to a certain person in the crowd. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Here we go."

"I know what I know, I know

On the car ride down, I hear it in my head real low

Turn into the only thing I ever

Turn into, hope I do, turn into you"

Chloe smiled at the lyrics. There was something about the way Beca opened up when she was with music. It was kind of hypnotic to Chloe. It's like everything disappeared around her. It was just Beca and her. And to Chloe, that couldn't get any better. Chloe could live the rest of her life, with Beca right here or anywhere. Chloe always knew when she found the one she'd know. And right now, at this moment she knew. Beca Mitchell was her forever.


End file.
